Evil and the light of the 18 Crystals
by Karlee Glenn
Summary: A Huge crossover with cool Characters, some made up and some from games and anime.Oh yes this story has a bit of everything, Harry Potter, Inuyasha, Lord of the Rings, Pokemon, Digimon and more! Enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1

The Evil One a man of power and evil. His goal was to rule all life on the Unknown World. But at age one-thousand he was slowly dieing. Rich greedy he only cared for himself and Evil Woodey his foster son. His slaves and workers worked everyday with all there strength. To make Dark city a much bigger place but they don't know that he was in bed slowly going to his death. He tossed and turned as he kept on saying the same sentence over and over again.

'Unknown Lights, spare my soul spare it please!'

He gasped for air as he keep on saying the sentence again and again. Soon someone knocked on the door. His assistant slowly entered the room with a glass of water. Trying to give to make him have water to drink the Evil One refused. His assistant Alexios has been working for his father for 3 years and went he died he then work for the Evil One for one thousand years. He still looked young his short brown hair and not a single gray hair. Skinny, yet he had a face of a young man. His small round glass were the only thing old on him. Alexios was helpless to do a thing all he did was stay at the Evil One's bed side. Slowly the Evil One's short brown hair turned white, his brown eyes also went white as he gasped for air. Suddenly he stopped moving and breath Alexios got up suddenly and slowly he put his hand on the Evil One's cold hand. Was he died? No his heart was still beating. Suddenly a cool black mist flew out of the Evil One's and out the opened window. Alexios was shocked and didn't know what to say went he heard the Evil One's heart beat slowly stop.

Outside the Evil One's tower Dark city's BlackHatGuys and there WonderLander slaves were working hard. Working in the mud, hot sand and water they pulled ropes, moved rocks and cutting down old trees to make the city bigger. But two of the BlackHatGuys were made into slaves poor and were left to find food, they works as hard as they can to get some gold in there pockets. Deko and Keeneno were there names both brothers and always worked beside each other they were both outsiders of Dark city. Not to belong here but they were made slaves like the WonderLander. Treated like a WonderLander and left to died they worked hard everyday. Keeneno looked a lot like Deko but skinny and look a lot younger then Deko, he wore a black cowboy's hat and Deko wore a brown cowboy's hat. Wearing a long heavy black jacket. Deko wore a black cape and light green t-shirt with a light brown 6 pocket vest. They were cover in mud as they carried large rocks threw the thick mud and put then in the middle of the mud pole. They kept on putting rock on one each other in tell the moon rose. Soon they were send back across the small river were there hut lied. Over 30 huts were across the river. With family's of WonderLanders live. Some of them were born in Dark City and some of them taked here to work for the Evil One. Deko Keeneno went into one of the huts and a young woman in long gray hair walk out slowly out of the hut. Holding a young one year baby boy in her arms. The baby wore a small brown cowboy's hat, still asleep the young woman waited for Keeneno and Deko to put on there black clocks. Mary was her name she did to wore a black clock but she also wore a light green dress. She fixed her long gray hair with her left hand and held her youngest son with her right arm. Soon Deko and Keeneno were ready they ran all ran past there hut and ran up a large hill.

Deko took one last look behind him. He saw Dark City under the full moon before he ran into a dark forest. They all ran as fast as they could. They had some cuts from the sharp pine trees as they ran threw. But there cuts did not bleed they had red sparks flying out of the cuts. Suddenly Deko stopped and looked behind him. He saw a black fog behind the fog formed huge eye's with 2 scars going across them. Deko was about to ran away from the fog but something rapped around his waist. He didn't see what was warped around him he could feel it. Trying to get himself free Deko was about to yell out Keeneno name when the black fog enter his mouth making him un enabling him to speak, The fog made his breath cold. His body felt cold as ice. Suddenly he felt the thing unwrap him. He fell to the ground holding his neck. He couldn't breath.

Keeneno stops and looks behind him and see Deko on the ground. Running towards Deko Mary followed him. He kneel beside Deko body and put his hand on his brother's cold hand.

'Deko! What's wrong?' he asked.

Deko didn't answer. Mary kneeled beside Deko too she tried to get to him but Deko didn't say anything. Suddenly Deko's eye's went red, red scars went across his eye's. Keeneno and Mary got up and took a step back. Deko got up really fast and looked around.

'Heh! Alive once again!' Deko grinned.

'Deko? Are you okay?' asked Keeneno.

'You fool! I'm not this Deko guy! I'm the Evil One!' he yelled at Keeneno.

'Evil One? But what happened to Deko!' yelled Keeneno.

'Deko? Well his in my soul in a endless sleep, Well I the great Evil One controls his body! He was the on one powerful enough to hold my power!' he said before he was about to fly off when he saw the young baby boy in Mary's arms. 'That boy!'

Mary keep the young baby closer to her and took a step back. The Evil One just stared at her before she ran off Keeneno followed her.

'Evil Woodey!' Yelled the Evil One as he turned towards Dark City.

Up on top of a top tower a young man named Evil Woodey was asleep .He wore a black t-shirt that was a little big for him, he also wore very white pants. To match his light brown hair he wore a brown cowboy's hat. Went he twitched his ears and he could hear his name be called. He quickly got up and jumped off of the tower. He landed on the ground on all four like a cat. He ran towards the call on all four.

As the Evil One was waiting Evil Woodey stopped in front of him. Evil Woodey got up and looked at the Evil One in a odd way.

'Evil Woodey stop it right now and get me that kid NOW!' yelled the Evil One as he walked towards Dark City.

Look behind him Evil Woodey was running towards Mary and Keeneno. Running on all fours again he stopped for a second to smell the air. Behind a huge pine tree Mary and Keeneno were hiding. Looking around he couldn't find or smell them so Evil Woodey turned back and ran off towards Dark City.

Evil Woodey quick fixed up his browns cowboy's hat before entering the Evil One's tower. He opened the door and enter a huge room. BlackHatGuys were walking around and chatting. He walked thought the room and walked up some round stairs. After walking up the stair he enter another room went a door that had a sign that said Evil One's room. About to knock on the door Evil Woodey took a deep breath and thought for second. Would the Evil One get mad if he didn't get the kid that he want Evil Woodey to get. Knocking the door not on answered, he knocked again no on answered. Opening the door he saw the Evil One asleep in bed. Walking up to him he was about to wake him up went he saw a small glass case with a black pearl inside. He heard a voice coming from the black pearl. Come to me it said. Slowly opening the case he grabbed the black pearl and ran out the door.

Quickly he left the tower and headed to a small forest. Running threw the woods he thought he saw someone follow him beside him. Running faster he made it to a clearing. He was about to past a old oak tree that was half way off the cliff went a black steel arrow hit him. Pinning him to the old oak tree. Dropping the black pearl fog covered the area. All Evil Woodey saw a black figure of a girl on top of a rock with a bow in her hand. Slowly his world went into darkness.

Years have pasted and a young teenager named Woodey was still asleep in his bed. The days have been peaceful for years Woodey didn't have any worry about the city of K.O being taken over by any evil. He peaceful sleep was about to end went his little brother Rickey jumped on top of the bed. Woodey awoke seeing Rickey staring at him.

'Get off!' said Woodey as he pushed Rickey off the bed.

'Brother! Your late for Fighting School!' said Rickey.

'Fighting? What? Late? Oh Ya?' said Woodey who was still half awake.

'Hello you late!' said Rickey.

'Late!' said Woodey as he got up and pushed Rickey out of his way.

He quickly got on his black t-shirt and white pants. Fixing up his brown cowboy's hat and fixed up his short brown hair he ran down stairs. Largo Woodey's farther was waiting for him downstairs. Rickey and Woodey looked more like there farther because they almost look the same. But age different you could tell who's who. Woodey was almost as tall as Largo and Rickey was half as tall as Woodey. Largo also has some gray hairs too.

'Woodey why are you sleeping in all the time?' asked Largo.

'I don't know? But today is my first day of Fighting school!' said Woodey in a happy way.

'Well you better hurry and eat something you won't learn if you don't eat!' said Largo as he walked off.

Woodey enter the kitchen and opened a bag of chips on the kitchen table. As he was eating them Sweeton Woodey's mother enters the room.

'Hello dear did you have a good sleep?' she asked as she was about to wash the dishes.

'Ya! In tell RICKEY! Woke me up!' he said as he put some chip in his mouth.

Woodey then saw that his mother was wearing a shiny red dress.

'Nice dress mom!' said Woodey as he ate more chips.

'Thanks dear but aren't you going to fighting school?' Sweeton said.

Looking at the clock on the wall. It was all ready 8:00 Woodey got up fast and grabbed his school bag and ran out the door.

5 blocks away from Woodey's home the Fighting school's bell rang. Running up to school door Woodey opened the doors and no one was to be seen. Hearing a mans voice from down the hall. Woodey followed the voice up to 2 huge purple doors. He opened on of the door so he could take a small peak inside. He saw 2 long large and long tables with students sitting at the table. One of the tables were black and the other was white. Look the other way he saw another table it was half white and half black. It looked like the teachers were sitting at that table. Woodey entered the room and everyone saw him enter. Suddenly a man in a orange tuxedo walked up to him. He too did wear a brown cowboy like Woody did, in fact half of the students did. Because they were Rickey types. Never taking off there black or brown cowboys hat, also they had short brown hair.

'It looks like Mr. Woodey.G.Giggons is late!' the man said into the microphone that he was holding.

Woodey was a little embarrassed. The man lead Woodey in the middle of the room. Looking put Woodey saw a huge purple machine with 3 screens. Stopping in front of a white title on the floor. Woodey stepped on the title. The machine over Woodey beep. All 3 of the screens started spinning around and around. If felt like hours before they stopped. After 50 seconds the screens stop there was a word on each screen saying Dark, light, Dark Woodey did understand.

'Well this is new?' said the man as he walked up to Woodey as put his hand on Woodey's shoulder. ' So Woodey choose you side well it be Light or Dark?'

Woodey looked behind him and saw the 2 tables. He now understand light was the white table and dark was the black table. Looking towards the white table he saw his two best friends Tacklegull and James. He walked toward the white table and sat beside Tacklegull. Soon everyone was talking. Tacklegull who look just like Woodey, but he wore a blue t-shirt was busy reading a book. James who well was a James type had shoulder length hair and green eyes wore a black outfit. Woodey thought it look old on James he said it made him look older.

'Hey you know that new girl that just moved here!' said James as he looked towards a girl with curly yellow hair.

'Ya what about her?' asked Woodey.

'They say her father is a BlackHatGuy!' said James. 'But she's so cute how would she have a BlackHatGuy father?'

'I don't know all WonderLanders are different you know!' Woodey told James as he looked towards the girl.

Woodey felt funny went he saw the girl. He took a looked away from the girl and his heart felt like it missed a beat.

Soon everyone was in the hallways putting there school stuff in there locks. Woodey walked up to his lock he opened it and it was bright green inside. As he was putting away his stuff some opened there locker next to him. He looked to see who it was it was the new girl, who James was talking about.

'Oh hello!' she said.

'Hi!' said Woodey.

'I'm Rose, Don't tell me someone told you I had a BHG farther?' she asked Woodey.

'Um yes! Do you?'

'Well Ya but he left use because-'

'Well it looks like class is about to start!' James said as he walked up to them.

'Well I guess we well talk later!' Rose closed her locker and ran off to class.

Running around the school to find his class Woodey had a hard time trying to talk to other WonderLanders. They would push him out of the way of just no speak to him at all. Walking around the school and looking into class wasn't very helpful so he had to to get a teacher to help him. He looked walked down a hallway holding on to his school books went he bumped into someone. Looking up it was the man in the orange tuxedo.

'Mr. Woodey.G.Giggons why aren't you in class?' he asked.

'Well a-a-a you see I can't find my class and-'

'Your teacher is Mr. Heart right?' asking Woodey as he looked behind him.

'I don't know?' said Woodey as he looked at the man in a odd way.

'Oh behind right behind you!;

Looking behind him and saw a teacher with odd glasses on walking in the class room.

'You better get to class Woodey!'

Running into the class everyone saw him, Woodey was more embarrassed then he was before. The teacher in the funny glasses looked at him. He looked and the paper he was hold before saying anything.

'You must be Woodey.G.Giggons right?'

Woodey nodded at him. The teacher who was called Mr. Heart looked young but sounded a lot older. He wore a white t-shirt and old blue jeans. Woodey walked up to a desk and put his books on the desk and sat down. He sign before up looking up at Mr. Heart.

'Now class were going to learn about types there are many types in this world fire, lava, thunder, water, flying but those are mostly all we know now the most rare type we know today are plant type, they can control plants by just saying the plants name!' Mr. Heart said as he walked around the desks. 'All we know there are 2 WonderLanders that are plant types!'

Woodey know one of them it was James's little brother Jamez. He was young went he know his type which was amazing to Woodey. He wonder what his type was a fire type, which had the power to heart up there skin to amazing hot tempters. Maybe he was a new type that no one knows about. Soon everyone was asking questions about types. Woodey raised his hand up.

'Woodey what's your question?' asked Mr. Heart.

'Went well we know what type we are?'

'Well Mr. Krido well do that part Woodey! Who know one of you mit be a all new type!'

Suddenly a man with black a little bit spiked hair jogged into the class room.

'Class this is your gym and training teacher Mr. Krido!' Mr. Heart told the class.

Evil said hi to Mr. Krido who was still jogging in one place.

'Hello class today well go down to the stadium here in Fighting School!'

'Stadium?' Woodey thought.

This school has it's very own stadium. Where?

Soon everyone in Mr. Heart's class were in a long line walking towards the gym. Inside the room was huge and it was round. Woodey thought they were going to the stadium not a gym. Krido told the class to stand back for a minute as he ran across the gym. Opening a little door on the side of the wall there was a orange button. Suddenly the walls began to move away they folded them self into on huge wall and went into a, thin hold in the ground. The hold soon closed as the wall vanished into the hole. Woodey was most amazed how the stuff worked around here. The room was twice as big as the gym. It was yellow and the sits around the room were all purple.

'Now class I, Krido well show what type you are! Gentleman and Woodey you two are first up!' Krido say in a deep voice.

Woodey walked up to Krido nervously and then a another Rickey type in a black tuxedo walked beside Woodey. He looked a lot like Woodey but bigger and more handsome. His hair was a tiny bit longer it was too light brown just like Woodey's hair.

'Okay Gentleman and Woodey you two must fight in this stadium, oh yes try not to fight to hard okay!' Krido said as he lead the rest of the class to the stadium chairs. Gentleman ran down to other side of the stadium. Running towards the opposite side of the stadium a huge white light came down in the middle of the ring. It was floating in thin air.

'Okay WonderLanders start fighting!' the white light say as it turned green.

Gentleman ran towards Woodey at full speed. Not knowing what to do Woodey was slammed into the wall by Gentleman running into him.

'Ha your easy!' Gentleman jumped away from Woodey's body.

Woodey's body was half way into the wall his eyes were closed we he tried to open them. He growled in anger he suddenly opened then and slowly pulling himself out of the wall. Running towards Gentleman, he didn't know what he was doing. Suddenly he stopped he tried to run but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get to him. Looking up he saw Gentleman pushing back his shoulders making Woodey's not coming near him. Woodey screamed as he started pushing back Gentleman. He couldn't believe it a skinny little man pushing him back he was way stronger then him but how? Gentleman couldn't take it he was getting mad that he was losing to a weak little skinny man so he kicked Woodey in the jaw. Woodey hit the floor and red sparks flew from his mouth leaving a dark red spot on his jaw. Even more mad then he was Woodey want it to beat Gentleman up but couldn't his jaw was broken, he kneeled on the ground in pain.

Krido saw Woodey on the ground there was problem, running up to Woodey. He saw Woodey couldn't speak as good and there red sparks flew from his mouth. He kneeled down beside Woodey and saw the problem.

'Gentleman look what you did!' yelled Krido as he sat up and looked at Gentleman in the eye.

Glaring at Krido for a second he quickly turned around and walked out of the stadium. Krido turned back towards Woodey. Waling him to the nurse room in Fighting School Woodey's jaw would be heal in about 2 hours.

Laying on a bed in the healing centre in fighting school, Woodey was thinking about what happened. Went he pushed Gentleman with all the power in him he never had power like that in his life, he use to be the weak on in his family he couldn't even pick up 5 bags of food with both hands. Rickey his little brother who was one year younger could did it, but why could he push back Gentleman, he want it to win really badly so was that the reason?

As the school bell rang all the students rushed out of fighting school. Woodey was the last on to get out his jaw was healed fast because in the Unknown World wound and injury's heal very fast. Walking down the sidewalk Gentleman past him and then stopped a few feet away. Looking behind him Woodey did too stop.

'Woodey you better not do that again or else!' Gentleman walked off and Woodey still standing there.

'Do what?' He wonder.

Was it because he was winning or that he growled at him? After a second Woodey continued walking home. Half way home Woodey was looking down at the sidewalk as he was walking home. Suddenly he stopping in front of a dark shadow. Looking up he saw a man in a black cowboy's hat.

'Well you must be the one of those Rainbow crystal keepers!' the man grinned as he looked towards Woodey.

'What me? No you got the wrong guy!'

The man grabbed Woodey by the shirt and lift him from the ground.

'No I don't! Stab Way!' yelled the BlackHatGuy as stab his hand threw his neck.

As he quickly pulled his hand out he threw Woodey to the ground. His hand was covered in red sparks but they soon vanished. He walked up to Woodey's body. The boy wasn't moving he was laying half way on the sidewalk with his eye's widen open.

'He didn't have a chance!' laugh the man.

Suddenly Woodey got up and looked around.

'Your still alive? How?' yelled the man in shock.

'How should I know, but all I know you're a BlackHatGuy!' said Woodey as he took a step back.

The man was a BlackHatGuy he had a black scar going across his left eye. He also wore a gray t-shirt and black pants.

'Heh! Well you know but who cares about that I want that red crystal now!' he yelled.

Taking another step back he felt a shape pain in his neck. Like something was forcing it self out. Red sparks flew from his body as a walnut size red diamond crystal appeared. The pain slowly went way.

'What happened?' Woodey thought as he looked towards the man.

'T-The Red Crystal, I found it!' grinned the man as he was about grabbed the Crystal.

The BlackHatGuy stopped and that a huge gold light was getting closer and closer to him. Looking behind him he saw a huge blast of gold light coming towards him. The blast of gold light hit the man sending him flying into the air. As he hit the ground Woodey looked who shot the blast of gold light. It was his farther Largo. His hand was still raise and gray smoke came from his hand like if it was on fire?

'Dad you shot that blast of gold light?' asked Woodey.

'Ya! Of course who else!' laugh Largo as he put his hand down.

The BlackHatGuy slowly got up in smoke. His eyes were turning red as he ran up to Largo.

'So your going to show your true form!' Largo took a leap into the air and started to flying in the air.

BlackHatGuy got up and a black fog came out of his mouth and covered around him. Largo didn't know what was going to happened so he stopped and looked at the black fog that covered the BlackHatGuy. Red eyes appeared then a growl could be heard in the fog. Soon the fog slowly vanished and the BlackHatGuy changed. His eye's both had red scar going across them he hand longer fangs. His outfit also changed too. Red spikes come from his shoulder. His wore a long black jacket. His eye's were red too like fire.

Largo got ready for almost anything now. He got into a fighting pose and waited for the BlackHatGuy's first move.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Woodey hid behind a tall tree to keep cover. Largo still in his fighting pose waiting for the BlackHatGuy to make its first move. Taking out a sword Largo was ready for anything went the BlackHatGuy fly up to him we amazing speed. Getting slashed by the sharp sword Largo fell to the street. Quickly a car stopped as Largo body hit the hard ground. Coming out of the car was Rose and her farther.

'Sir are you okay!' Rose cried as she kneeled beside Largo.

Woodey soon ran up to Rose and Largo. Looking up towards Woodey she was shocked.

'Farther!' yelled Woodey as he kneeled beside Largo's body.

'Woodey is this your farther?' she asked.

Woodey was about to answer went the BlackHatGuy landed behind him. Largo got up and raise his hand and quickly told Woodey to move. He moved and Largo send it out a blast of gold light from his hand hitting into the BlackHatGuy. Smoke flew off of the BlackHatGuys body as hi slowly got up from the ground. Wounded on his chest red sparks flew from his cut.

'Dad can you still fight?' asked Woodey as went up to Largo.

'No not really!'

'Let me fight for you!' Rose's farther step into the fight.

James was right Rose's farther is a BlackHatGuy. Having a black scar going across his left eye Woodey could tell he was a BlackHatGuy also by the black cowboy hat he wore. Getting to a battle pose the BlackHatGuy ran up to him. Is put his hand in front of his face and his nail transform back into short black claws.

'How he do that?' Woodey wonder.

'Midnight Strike!' he screamed as he ran towards the BlackHatGuy.

Suddenly a huge red light came from his claws and the light was so bright no one could see what happen. All could be heard was a loud scream. Slowly as the light vanished Rose's farther was just standing there his hand raised in front of him.

'What happened to the BlackHatGuy?' wonder Woodey as he help Largo up.

'His gone, turned into data!' he grinned as he claws transform back.

'My farther is dark/claw type he used his Midnight strike I bet to slash that BHG in half or something!'

Largo fell to floor as he got threw the door. Weak and in pain from wounded he got up again.

'Sir are sure your okay do you need a doctor?' Rose asked as she lead him to a chair.

'It's okay just a cut, I lived threw much worst!' Largo smiled as he sat in the chair. 'Besides I'll live don't worry about me, but why did that BlackHatGuy attack us, BHG's never go inside the city only if there going take over, why now!'

'I don't know, maybe the evil lords know that your weak, you are about 50 something or more!' Rose farther told Largo.

'Be quiet! There mit be BlackHatGuys hearing us right now!' Looking around the room nervously.

'Dad you always told me you were about 30 something not 40? ' Woodey was in shock what he heard. 'How does Rose's father know?'

'Largo is a king, One of the—' Largo knocked him on the head to keep him quiet.

'Dad you a king of what?' Woodey asked.

'Look I'll tell you went you are older!'

Woodey laid on his bed as he was thinking about today. He then remember about that red crystal on his neck. Put his hand around his neck he could feel the diamond shaped crystal. Not knowing what it is he went to living room were Largo was sleeping. Waking him up Largo was half asleep.  
'Son what is it I'm tried!' wined Largo as he opened his eyes.

'Dad do know what thing is?' asked Woodey as he put his hand near the crystal.

Largo stopped in shock for a minute before saying anything.

'How did you get the Red crystal?' Largo asked as he got up.

'I-I don't know, but how am I going to get this thing out of my neck!'

'You can't if you anyone pulled out a rainbow crystal from the crystal keeper he or she well die, so don't!' Largo told Woodey in angrier.

Woodey understand if he took out this crystal he would die, and it looks like the BlackHatGuys are after this crystal. Woodey had so much to ask to his father about the crystal but he didn't want to ask him for some reason.

3 years had past Woodey laid in his bed thinking what was going on outside. His farther didn't want Woodey to go outside or go to fighting school, he missed Rose sometimes. But she would visit Woodey on weekdays. So did James and Jamez. They mostly just bring his homework for him and told him what happened at school. Woodey just sigh and went downstairs stairs to see his mother. Sweeton was always cleaning even if the place is all ready clean. All ready 18 he had 1 more year to past fighting school his little brother had 2 more years to past fighting school. He saw the pile of homework on the kitchen table. He sigh and was about to see what homework he had went someone was knocking on the door.

'I'll get it!' Woodey told his mother as he went to the door.

Opening the door the sun's raises hit Woodey's face he smell the fresh air went.

'Woodey are you okay?' asked Rose.

'Ya Ya if course! Come on in Rose!' Woodey lead Rose inside the house.

Her yellow curly hair was longer and she started wearing glasses lately.

'So tell me what happened at school today?' he asked as he closed the door.

'Well we can't go outside because of the BlackHatGuys there are to many inside the city!'

'I know my dad is starting to get slowly his getting to that point were he can't fight anymore!'

'Yes I know! Here I thought you mit get bored here so I get you this!' Rose gave Woodey a book.

Looking at the blue cover and the yellow title. It was fighting guide.

'You got me a another great I have more reading do!' Woodey laughed a bit.

Rose smiled at Woodey. His face turned red for the minute went he mother came up to them.

'Any one would like something to eat?' she asked.

They both nodded they were soon at the table eating pie.

'Great pie Miss. Giggons!'

'Thank you Rose I'm glad you like it!' Sweeton said as she gave them both a glass of water.

Woodey was about drink his glass went Tacklegull ran into the room.

'Back all ready Tacklegull how was work today?' asked Woodey.

'Hard first I had to work on over 30 computers then I had to work on this printer and I don't know how to work on printers!' Tacklegull put his bag of tools on the kitchen floor and want downstairs in the basement.

'There he goes again to his computer you want to see it?' asked Woodey.

'Sure!' Rose said as she got up from the table.

Woodey bright his fighting guide downstairs into the basement. Walking down 30 stairs Rose saw the a huge black computer that took over the hole wall. The keyboard took over most of the floor. Tacklegull sat in his black leather chair and was reading the news paper. He then saw Woodey and Rose coming down the wooded stairs.

'Hey you guys!'

'Hey Tacklegull why aren't you on your computer like you always do every time went you come home!' asked Woodey in surprise.

'Can't a guy have a rest of computer once in a while!'

Suddenly Tacklegull looked at Woodey in a add way.

'Did your farther ever teach you to fight yet because you can't really got to fighting school and train anymore?'

'No to busy destroy BlackHatGuys? Why?' asked Woodey.

Rose and Tacklegull looked at each other. Looking towards Woodey the to were shocked.

'Y-You do knew how to fight or anything like that!' Rose said still in shock.

'Nope, My farther never show me anything like that all he did is have a nap and leave again to fight of the BlackHatGuys again!'

'Oh what a dad he is!' Tacklegull sighed.

'Hey what about your dad when did you last see him?'

'Well he his some where!' Tacklegull

'Some farther he is!' Woodey laughed.

'Why I-'Tacklegull was about to punch Woodey went Rose stopped him.

'No don't start a fight!' Rose asked Tacklegull in a sweet way.

'Fine!' Tacklegull turned back to his computer.

Hours pasted and Woodey fell asleep on steps Rose who was beside him was watch Tacklegull on his computer. Rose then saw the red crystal on Woodey's neck. Taking a closer look it look like a small flames of fire were moving inside.

'Rose what is it?' Woodey as he slowly opened his eyes.

'Sorry that I woke you up your crys-'

'Hey Woodey I got a idea to help you with your fighting problem! Rose and I well train you how about that?' asked Tacklegull.

'Sure!'

Tacklegull soon and Woodey were in a small ring. Ready to block Woodey did a hard kick on Tacklegull making him hit into a wall. Rose ran up to him.

'Ow!'

'Tacklegull are you okay?' asked Woodey.

'Ya but- Never mind come on let's keep on training!' Tacklegull just laughed as he got up.

His kicks are amazing there as powerful as any WonderLander's kicks I ever encounter but how he just began fighting? Tacklegull thought as he walked into the ring. Ready to block again Woodey kicked 5 times and Tacklegull blocked them all. Kneeling to the ground Tacklegull held his arms in pain.

'Ow Ow how did you learn how to kick that hard?' asked Tacklegull.

'I just learn how really!' Woodey told him.

Getting up Tacklegull walked around Woodey a few times.

'Woodey tell me how did you get that red crystal again?'

'I told you that BlackHatGuy stab his hand threw my neck and then it appeared!' Woodey told him as he put his hand on the crystal.

'Oh yes but-' Suddenly a alarm came on Tacklegull ran to his computer and clicked his mouse button.

Suddenly a movie screen came on showing a BlackHatGuy trying to enter the house.

'Come on your guys we have a battle coming up!' Tacklegull told them as they ran up stairs.

Slowly opened the door Tacklegull took a small look out side he saw no sign of the BlackHatGuy. They were all about to walk outside went Sweeton stopped them.

'Woodey you can't go outside your farther told you not to!'

'But Miss. Giggons Woodey has to I have a plan to stop that BlackHatGuy from entering the place' Tacklegull told her.

Sweeton eye's widen and then she fell to the floor in shock.

'She'll be okay come on let's go!' said Woodey as he ran outside.

The sun hit his face he can remember the smell of fresh air. Rose walked up behind him. There was no sign of that BlackHatGuy went Tacklegull saw him go onto the outside of roof.

'He gone into the back yard come on Woodey!' Tacklegull ran into the yard.

Following him Tacklegull was facing the BlackHatGuy. He looked a lot like the BlackHatGuy Woodey encountered along time ago. But his eye's were blue.

'So your one of those Crystal keepers right?' asked the BlackHatGuy as he saw Woodey right into his eyes.

'Be careful, his a new type I smell it!' said Tacklegull as he took a step back.

'Heh Woodey hand over the red crystal now!' yelled the BlackHatGuy as he took out a long blue staff.

'Never BHG!' yelled Woodey as he jumped into the air.

Woodey was amazed how high he jump. He was as right beside the house's roof before he landed on the ground in front of the BlackHatGuy. Kicking the BlackHatGuy Woodey took another jump into the air and he jumped onto the roof.

'Heh hey BHG you can get me!' laughed Woodey as he jump off the roof on to the next roof.

'Well's see about that Wizard Crasher!' yelled the BlackHatGuy as he flew into the air spinning around his staff.

Running on all fours like a cat Woodey took a leap into the air and landed on the ground.

'I think I lost him?' Wondered Woodey as he looked around.

Blue balls flew towards Woodey. Leaping out of the way Woodey tried to keep his energy up.

'Why you-' Getting hit by the blue ball he hit into a car.

Tacklegull and Rose ran as fast as they could to caught up to Woodey.

'Woodey are you okay?' asked Tacklegull.

'Ya just fine! HA!' yelled Woodey as he jumped into the air.

BlackHatGuy saw Woodey and flew towards him at fast speed. SLAM! Woodey and the BlackHatGuy hit into the ground.

'Weakling!' laugh the BlackHatGuy as he pinned Woodey to the ground with his staff.

'All man!' sighed Woodey.

'POWER OF THE—' Tacklegull was hit by a blue blast and fell to the ground. 'Arg! Why that BlackHatGuy!'

Tacklegull was hit badly in the chest Rose help Tacklegull up. The BlackHatGuy laughed.

'Never hurt my friends!' yelled Woodey as he slowly grabbed the staff and got up.

'What?' yelled the BlackHatGuy.

'Well I guess I'm stronger then I thought?' Woodey held the staff up with the BlackHatGuy on to the staff.

'Woodey how you?' Tacklegull was in shock as he saw Woodey hanging on to the staff and BlackHatGuy up with on hand.

'Oh that well you see? It's nothing really!' laughed Woodey as he thought the BlackHatGuy and staff away.

BlackHatGuy yelled as he hit into a building. Knocked out Woodey walked up to the BlackHatGuy.

'Well are you still going to fight?' asked Woodey.

BlackHatGuy screamed as he ran away. Woodey looked towards Tacklegull and Rose who were still in shock.

'I'm not going to bite you know!' Woodey told them as he walked up to them.

'Well, how you, but?' Tacklegull didn't know what to say to Woodey.

'Ya what is it? It's like you want to ask me something? Oh well come on let's go home!'

Inside Woodey watching T.V as Tacklegull was slowly getting his wound healed. Rose sat beside Woodey.

'So Woodey do you remember what happened?' Rose asked.

'Ya from start to finish!'

'Well tell us how did you do that?'

'You see I just want to, to well a I don't know!' Woodey didn't know what to saw next.

'It's okay I'm just glad you all right!' Rose slowly fell asleep beside Woodey.

'Rose can you move please, Rose get, ROSE!' yelled Woodey as he woke up Rose.

'What! Can't a WonderLander have a rest!' Rose yelled at Woodey.

'Well Ya but I'm just don't want you sleeping near me!' Woodey told Rose as he got up and walked off.

'His so confusing!' sighed Rose.

As Rose left home and Tacklegull was asleep. Woodey was in the living room staring outside.

Largo walked behind him.

'Woodey I heard what happened today, you went outside went I told you not to never ever go outside!'

'Sorry but I need to, beside I won against that BHG right! I'm not hurt or anything!'

'Woodey someday I mit not be here, I need you to kept safe in tell then!'

'Can't Rickey take your place!' sighed Woodey as he sat on the floor.

'No your different from Rickey your power, your powers are mit to save WonderLanders, you have powers that Rickey or any WonderLander can never have!' Largo said as he looked outside.

'Power me, but-'

'Did I say that out loud!'

'Yes and I heard you, look Dad if what you saw is true let me take your place! I'll fight for you as you enjoy the rest of your life okay!' said Woodey happily.

'No! I can't let you do that! Your only 18 and I won't let you! I'm Largo king- ' Largo stopped for a second before sitting beside Woodey.

'Woodey you must understand, you must not take my place!' Largo told him.

'Come on please just let me take you place for one day and see how it goes okay!' Woodey looked at his farther.

'Fine but if you get hurt then your not going to take my place got it!'

'Okay okay got it!'

The next day Woodey got up and ran outside the door. The clouds were orange today. There was not a gust a wind. Looking around the WonderLander's were quiet. Woodey ran towards the highway. Woodey never knew what was down this highway in tell today. Running down the road for 10 minutes. Woodey made it to a old mine with was fenced off all around the building and huge holes which still were opened. Feeling like he been here before Woodey walked into a small forest soon he came into a cleaner. He could see the old part of K.O which was on a long island, and the huge lake surrounding the island. The great lake of legends. Almost falling over a cliff Woodey looked down and saw a old tree at the bottom of the cliff.

'That was closer but I can't stay here I must show dad that I can take his place!' running back the way he came Woodey made it back to the old mine.

Running down the road more Woodey was climbing one of the cliffs that was right beside the road. Woodey sighed as he rested on the side of the cliff. Watching the cars past the cliffs it started to get quiet. Soon there were no cars coming down the road and the sky start to turn more orange. The ground started to rumble. Looking towards a bridge that was over a river Woodey saw hundreds and hundreds of men in black hat and gray outfits running across the bridge. They were BlackHatGuys heading towards the cliffs. Woodey jumped down from the cliff and started running towards home but it was too late only half was out of the cliff the BlackHatGuy were over Woodey. Getting trampled by the BlackHatGuy Woodey thought today would be his last but someone grabbed his arm and pulled him onto one of the ledges. It was Largo Woodey's dad who had saved him. About to thank his farther Largo was pushed off the ledge by one of the BlackHatGuy getting pulled under the BlackHatGuy Largo garb the closes ledge near him and began to climb up to the highest ledge he could get to. About to pull himself on the ledge long sharp claws went into his hands. Screaming in pain Largo looked up and saw a man. His face were hided by shadows. His claws went deeper into Largo's hand red sparks flew around them. Slowly he whisper something into Largo's ear before letting his claws out and pushed Largo off the ledge making him fall. Soon the BlackHatGuy ran off towards the old mine. Woodey slowly climbed down the cliff and looked around he didn't see his father in tell he saw his a piece of his father's blue jacket. Picking it up a tear went down Woodey's face looking towards the ledge were Largo fell he saw the man fly off some where.

2 day's later all the WonderLanders were at the old part of K.O as they all were around the old hill were the great Unknown Light's turned to stone with there out like there were holding something. Woodey's mother and little bother standing behind him as Woodey laid the piece of Largo's jacket into one of the Unknown Light's arms. It slowly turned into bit and pieces it soon flew off into the sky never to return. The Unknown Lights were the creators of the Unknown World they say they also made the 18 rainbow crystals too.

As the sun went down Woodey sat one the rocks which made the hill. Rickey ran up to Woodey and sat beside him.

'Bro you know it's your job now to take over dad's place and-'

'I know but I don't even know how to fight good and, I don't know what to do!'

'Look you were fighting that BlackHatGuy yesterday like a pro remember!' Rickey told Woodey in heroic way.

'Your right Rickey I must fight for Largo and my city, it must never be taked over by evil, come on let's go home okay!' .


End file.
